Industrial process control and automation systems are often used to automate large and complex industrial processes. These types of systems routinely include various components such as servers, clients, sensors, transmitters, and field devices that are used to control and automate an entire industrial plant. The communication and transport of critical process data among these components play a major role in automation and maintenance of plant operations. Data transfers between these components are also potential security vulnerabilities. As a result, authenticated and encrypted communications can be used to maintain plant operations without any intentional or unintentional interference.